Jusqu'aux derniers battements de mon coeur
by Mon0noke-Uchiha
Summary: Le coeur de Naruto Uzumaki cessera de battre dans exactement 6 mois. Ne pouvant supporter ça, il décida de mettre fin à ses jours par lui - même. Jusqu'à ce que Sasuke Uchiha apparu. L'amour sera t - il assez fort pour l'aider à surmonter sa maladie et l'empêcher de mourir ? Ou le tuera - t - il encore plus ? NARUSASU. UA. yaoi. drame/romance/action
1. Prologue

**Jusqu'aux derniers battements de mon coeur **

**(résumé)**

Le jour où Naruto Uzumaki apprit qu'il lui restait seulement 6 mois à vivre, il avait éclaté en larmes, criant à voix haute son désespoir et sa peine. Qu'avait - t - il fait au bon Dieu pour mériter une telle punition ? Pourquoi était - il ainsi condamné ? Quelle injustice. Chaque minute passée le rapprochait de sa tombe. Ses heures étaient comptées. Mais Naruto ne pouvait supporter ça. Il ne pouvait supporter 6 mois à vivre dans l'angoisse et la peur, à compter les heures qu'il lui restait, à penser à la mort nuit et jour, à supporter les douleurs de sa maladie. Il ne pouvait vivre tout cet angoisse, il valait mieux en finir au plus vite non ? De toute façon, il allait mourir, quelle serait la différence s'il se suicidait ? Pour rien au monde il ne pouvait vivre 6 mois de cauchemar et passer son temps à pleurer son destin. Puis de toute façon, personne ne tenait à lui. Ses parents étaient morts, autant les rejoindre, non ? Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait, jusqu'au jours où il rencontra l'amour. Sasuke Uchiha. La personne qui le changera à tout jamais. Mais l'amour est - il assez fort pour l'empêcher de mourir et combattre sa maladie ? Ou le tuera - t - il encore plus ?


	2. CHAPITRE 1

**Auteure : **Mon0noke-Uchiha

**Disclamer** **: **Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent au grand Masashi Kishimoto.

**Raiting** **:** T

**Genre** **: **Romance/Drame/Yaoi/UA/Action

**Pairing : **NaruSasu

* * *

**MERCI pour vos reviews! :)**

* * *

**NDA :**

Les pensées des personnages sont mises en italique et entre guillemets.

Bonne lecture ? *croise les doigts*

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

_**Can I still get into heaven, If I kill myself ?**_

Quoi qu'il fasse, la pensée infernale et torturante de la mort était toujours à ses côtés.

Naruto la sentait partout. Il ne pensait qu'à ça. Elle se glissait dans ses rêves. Pénétrait dans son esprit qui voulait à tout prix la fuir. Elle le hantait éveillé. Elle le chassait. L'épiait. L'effrayait. Il ne la supportait pas, ça le rendait fou. Chaque journée n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il ne faisait que pleurer, se lamentant sur son sort. Chaque jour, il lançait plusieurs coups d'œil à sa montre, comptant chaque seconde passée. Et chaque tic tac le rapprochait de sa tombe petit à petit.

Il ne pouvait plus supporter ça. Il voulait en finir.

Naruto se retourna sur son lit et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller. Il était 2 heures du matin, et comme tous les soirs, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Mais ce soir là n'était pas comme les autres.

Ce soir là, c'était décisif.

Il allait mettre fin à ses jours. Vu de loin, ça paraissait absurde ; « Pourquoi veut – il à tout prix mourir alors qu'il a peur de la mort ? Pourquoi ne profite- il pas de ces 6 derniers mois de sa vie ? ». La réponse était simple. Naruto souffrait. Naruto n'avait personne dans sa vie pour l'aider. Naruto ne savait quoi faire. Naruto était perdu. Naruto n'avait aucune issue. Oui, il avait peur de la mort et pourtant il allait se suicider. Il aimait ce monde et il donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir y rester, vous savez ? Mais si vous étiez à sa place, pourriez – vous supporter 6 mois à compter chaque minute qui vous séparait de votre fin ? Pourriez – vous passer vos journée à pleurer, à angoisser, à penser à vos funérailles ? Pourriez – vous supporter 6 mois à voir votre vie s'éteindre petit à petit ? Pourriez – vous supporter ces 6 mois, **seul** ? C'était pire qu'un enfer. Une torture tellement cruelle. Tout comme son destin qui l'avait condamné. Et ce martyre là qu'il vivait, il voulait en finir plus tôt.

Ce soir, c'était sa fin.

Naruto se leva. D'un pas lent et hésitant, il se dirigea vers son balcon. Son front perlait de sueurs froides, ses yeux étaient affolés, quelques larmes glissaient sur ses joues, son cœur tambourinait, son estomac était noué, sa respiration était saccadée.

La peur l'étouffait.

Le corps tremblant, il ouvrit la porte coulissante et vitrée de son balcon puis y pénétra. Il attrapa de ses mains les gros barreaux de fer froids. Du haut de son 4 ème étage, il jeta un regard en bas, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne qui passait. Un vent hivernal vint titiller son visage triste. Naruto ferma les yeux, tentant de calmer son cœur qui s'affolait, mais celui – ci ne faisait que battre encore plus vite. Il serra ses mains autour des barreaux, se préparant pour sauter. Ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un sanglot. Il ouvrit ses paupières et contempla le ciel étoilé.

_« En espérant qu'il reste une petite place pour moi au paradis »_

Un petit sourire peiné vint étirer ses lèvres.  
Son dernier sourire.

* * *

Sasuke marchait, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau, le menton enfoui dans son écharpe, luttant contre le froid qui s'infiltrait sous ses vêtements. Les rues étaient complètement désertes. Un silence de plomb régnait jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de son téléphone portable le brisa. Sasuke le sortit de sa poche puis l'apporta à son oreille. A l'autre bout du fil, la voix grave de Suigetsu résonna.

_- Alors, c'est réglé ?_

Le brun répondit d'une voix morne.

- Il ne risque plus de nous embêter.  
_- Je vais informer Madara. Vraiment Uchiha, le tuer sera plus simple. Même si tu as tabassé ce mec, il risque de nous apporter des ennuis. Et si jamais il dévoile quelque chose, on est foutu. Surtout toi d'ailleurs, si jamais Itachi sait que-  
__- _Itachi n'en saura rien.

Sans un mot de plus, Sasuke raccrocha et remit son téléphone portable dans sa poche. Poussant un soupire las et fronçant les sourcils d'un air agacé, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. _« Je dois en finir au plus vite. Cette histoire ne doit pas durer encore plus longtemps »_

Il continua de marcher d'un pas nonchalant, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose captura son attention. Il s'arrêta net. Son regard noir ne quitta pas le haut du bâtiment face à lui, le fixant avec considération. Il plissa les yeux, essayant de voir plus nettement.

Là haut, quelqu'un essayait de sauter de son balcon.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise. Troublé et tourmenté, il ne savait pas comment réagir dans une telle situation. Il accéléra le pas vers le bâtiment, l'esprit confus, ne quittant pas des yeux le jeune homme suicidaire. La seule chose qu'il devrait faire était sans doute d'empêcher ce fou de sauter du haut d'un 4 ème étage ! Il ne devrait surtout pas l'appeler, ceci risquera de le brusquer. Sasuke couru alors vers l'entrée de l'immeuble puis enjamba les escaliers. C'est avec le souffle court et le cœur battant qu'il arriva au 4 ème étage. Deux portes lui firent face. Il les distingua, réfléchissant un instant, essayant de deviner quelle était la porte qui pourrait le conduire dans l'appartement du jeune suicidaire.

Il décida de prendre celle de droite.

Sasuke se précipita alors, forçant la porte avec des coups de pieds violents. Elle s'ouvrit. Sans même calculer ses mouvement, le brun couru à travers le petit appartement et se dirigea à une vitesse folle vers le balcon.

Un jeune homme blond lui faisait dos, debout sur les barreaux, prêt à s'élancer dans le vide.

Le souffle court, Sasuke attrapa le t-shirt du blond à temps et le tira en arrière. Ils se retrouvèrent à terre, étalés sur le sol froid du balcon.

Naruto ne bougeait pas. Ses lèvres étaient muettes, incapables d'émettre un son. Ses yeux bleus et exorbités fixaient Sasuke.

Et le brun resta là, perplexe, tenant le blond dans ses bras, soutenant son regard.

Un regard vide.  
Un regard dénudé de vie.

* * *

**Ce sera tout pour ce premier chapitre, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le deuxième ! :)  
Je trouve ce chapitre un peu court, mais je vous promets que le prochain sera plus long ! ^^ **

**Review s'il vous plaît ? n.n **


End file.
